


Раскодировка. Возвращение на родину

by WTF_Starbucks_2019



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2019
Summary: АУ финала ЗС, пост-ЗС





	Раскодировка. Возвращение на родину

**Author's Note:**

> АУ финала ЗС, пост-ЗС

Стив много раз спрашивал себя, что было бы, не окажись Тони Старк на берегу Потомака в тот момент, когда Баки вытаскивал самого Стива из воды. Будь на его месте, например, Наташа… Или вообще Щ.И.Т. вместе с Гидрой. Но, к счастью, Тони (а скорее приехавшему с ним в белом кабриолете Беннеру) удалось как-то убедить Баки, вцепившегося – как потом рассказывал Старк – в Стива мертвой хваткой, что он переправит их в безопасное место.

В Башне Мстителей Баки отказался уходить из медицинского отсека, куда положили Стива. Забился в угол и сидел там, обхватив руками колени и зыркая на мимопроходящих из-под спутанной гривы. С этим взглядом Стив и встретился, как только открыл глаза. И, как ему теперь казалось, так и не разрывал контакта до сих пор.

Казалось, в Баки тогда сломались и спутались обе личности. Какое-то время он не понимал, кто он. Только знал, что не должен упускать Стива из виду – не то как друга, не то как мишень.

Так они и поселились вместе. Тони только спросил: «Не боишься?» – и услышал от Стива твердое «Нет». А дальше началась длинная история поисков. Поисков подлинного Баки в этом хмуром и молчаливом соседе по комнате.

Стив много читал о потере памяти и механизмах, которые способны ее вернуть, и искал этот спусковой крючок. Показывал фотографии, ставил старые танго – под одно из них, доносившееся с улицы, они как-то танцевали в своей маленькой съемной квартирке. Даже разбрасывал по своим комнатам карандаши и листы с набросками – как ни трудно было в это поверить, но из них двоих в быту педантом и аккуратистом был именно Баки. А Стив оправдывал расхожее представление о художественной натуре, и Баки в тридцатые всё время подбирал за ним раскиданные тут и там вещи.

Сейчас Стив было порадовался, когда новый Баки занялся тем же самым. Аккуратно складывал листы в папки, карандаши в коробки. Но делал он это как-то механически, будто снайпер, заряжающий патроны в магазин.

А Стив вспоминал, как они жили тогда. Хозяйство в основном было на нём, потому что Баки вкалывал с утра до вечера. Но справлялся Стив так себе. Например, готовил он неважно. Возможно, потому, что ставил сковородку на огонь и садился рисовать. И вспоминал о ней, когда было уже поздно. И вернувшегося с работы Баки встречал запах горелой картошки.

Собственно, сейчас, думая об этом, Стив как раз чистил картошку на ужин – и, как в старые добрые времена, чуть не отхватил кусок пальца. Хорошо, порезы теперь заживали мгновенно. В его квартире в Башне был свой кухонный уголок. Раньше Стив им особо не пользовался, но Баки не стремился лишний раз показываться на людях. Стив специально добыл медные кастрюли, чугунные сковородки – то, к чему привык в юности. Развешанные по стенам, они тоже переносили его в Бруклин. Пусть даже он чаще ел в их окружении пиццу из доставки, чем ими пользовался.

Но сегодня на ужин была картошка, уже щедро сдобренная кровью с суперсолдатской сывороткой. Поставив сковородку на огонь, Стив отлучился в гостиную. Баки сидел так, как он его оставил – отстраненно смотрел «42-ю улицу», где Джинджер Роджерс играла еще без своего Фреда. И Стив, который, конечно, специально выбрал фильм, напоминавший о прошлом, задумался, было ли у него время «еще без Баки» – теперь ему казалось, что нет… В общем, минут через двадцать с кухни отчетливо потянуло горелым.

Стив остервенело отдирал приставшие ломтики от чугуна, когда сзади его внезапно обняли, а над ухом кто-то сильно втянул носом воздух.

– Ничего не изменилось за семьдесят лет, а? – сказал Баки. – Опять жертвенные возжигания в мою честь? – И уткнулся лбом Стиву в затылок. Да, так он говорил каждый раз, возвращаясь домой в тридцатых…

Стив подумал: на минуту и он бы мог решить, что ничего не изменилось. Или, по крайней мере, очень хочет, чтобы так и было.

Положил ладонь (ту, в которой не было лопаточки) на обнимавшую его руку и ответил:

– С возвращением!


End file.
